In conventional systems, users have access to a plethora of media content through numerous media systems. Furthermore, while accessing that content a progress bar may indicate to a user at what point in the runtime of the media asset that user is currently situated. For example, the progress bar may appear as an on-screen overlay in the form of a straight line on which a graphic progresses along the length of the line as the user consumes the media asset. Despite the prevalence of progress bars in numerous media systems as well as the amount of on-screen real estate used for the progress bar, the information provided by a progress bar is limited.